


Merciful Minister

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch of the woods like to tease Minister Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful Minister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



“She is a witch! She’s admitted to consorting with devils and doing blood rituals!”

Hux closed his eyes to stop his eyelid was twitching visibly in front of the townspeople. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before opening his eyes once again, looking at the accused witch with a clearer mind.

The four year old accused witch. Last week two dogs had been brought before him, accused of being witches in disguise. It had been easy to send the animals to live with someone else, choosing a young clerk called Dopheld to watch over them and keep them fed. This however…this was going to take a little more finesse to deal with.

He reached out a hand to the little girl, waiting patiently until she took his hand. “I will personally interrogate her,” he assured the people who had brought her in. “I am sure I will be able to get to the bottom of this.” He waited until he was alone with the little girl, raising an eyebrow at her as he smiled. “Do you like horses?” he asked. His smile grew as the girl looked up at him with wide eyes, leading her out of the church. “Come. I am sure Charity would not object to giving you a ride.”

* * *

“Such mercy to a little witch, Minister…”

He turned at the whispered voice, sniffing as he stood up straight. “She wasn’t a witch. Just a little girl forced to lie by adults tempted by greed.” He had kept the child in his home for several days, taking care of her and asking which adults had ordered her to say such things. It was bad enough trying to fight the Devil and His Minions; dealing with humans who wished to harm others through deceit and lies only added to his troubles. He returned the girl to her parents, announcing that not only had he exorcised her, but that he had also learned some things about the people of the town, pointedly staring at the ones who had put the words into her mouth in the first place.

Kylo snorted, shifting in the shadows, appearing just inches away from Hux’s face, his black hair framing his face. “A Minister of God not hungry for the noose or the flame? How utterly rare these days.”

“I wonder if you will be so brave when the fires touch your feet,” he hissed.

The witch laughed, stepping back now as he winked at the redhead. “You will have to catch me first, merciful minister!”

Hux made a move to grab him but was not the least bit surprised when Kylo turned into smoke in his hands.


End file.
